Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system which is inserted into and used in a body and a method of operating the endoscope system.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, as an example of minimally invasive treatment, a procedure in which an endoscope system such as a laparoscope is inserted into a body and a gallbladder or the like is removed is performed. A system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-057914 is known as this type of endoscope system.
An endoscope system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-057914 is configured such that two treatment tools are inserted into a manipulator. The manipulator includes an insertion part which is inserted into a body, a distal end portion which is attached to a distal end of the insertion part, and a manipulation part which is attached to a proximal end side of the insertion part.
The insertion part is a rigid tubular member which does not have flexibility. Two channels are provided inside the insertion part. An observation part (an observation device) is attached to the distal end of the insertion part.
The distal end portion is for the purpose of performing various procedures on tissue inside a body cavity, and includes a first arm (an arm part), a second arm (an arm part), and a link part configured to space a distal end side of the first arm apart from a distal end side of the second arm to set the first arm and the second arm in a positional relationship in which a procedure is easily performed. That is to say, both arms and the observation part are attached to the distal end of the insertion part.
Each of the arms is provided with a bending part which is configured by a plurality of joint rings that are connected to each other such that the plurality of joint rings are arranged side by side in an axis line direction. Each of the bending parts is connected to a manipulation part by a transfer member which is constituted by a wire and a rod. The bending parts can be bent by manipulating the manipulation part. Channels of the arms are in communication with a channel of the insertion part.
When the endoscope system configured as described above is used, a hole in communication with a body cavity in an abdominal wall, a chest wall, or the like is opened, and a trocar is inserted into the hole. The manipulator is inserted into the trocar and is inserted into the body cavity. A treatment tool is inserted into the channel from a proximal end of the manipulation part, and the arms are opened by manipulating the manipulation part in a shape in which a procedure is easily performed. Then, both arms are moved in a desired direction by manipulating the manipulation part upward, downward, leftward, or rightward while grasping a manipulation part of the treatment tool, and various procedures are performed using a treatment part of a distal end of the treatment tool.